1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular behavior determination device and a vehicular behavior determination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-42979, a technology for displaying accurately a vehicular position of a vehicle on a map in a navigation device, which attempts to improve a determination accuracy of the vehicular position by getting rid of effects caused by a road inclination through calculating an inclined angle of the road where the vehicle is running on the basis of outputs from a vehicular velocity sensor and a 3-axis acceleration sensor, and thereafter correcting an output from a gyro sensor on the basis of the inclined angle calculated.
However, in order to determine accurately a behavior of the vehicle, it is necessary to determine an angular velocity and an angular acceleration around each of a roll axis and a pitch axis in addition to the angular velocity and the angular acceleration around a yaw axis. On the other hand, a 3-axis gyro sensor which is used to determine the angular velocity and the like around each of the 3 axes is relatively expensive in price and large in size. Therefore, it is disadvantageous to mount on the vehicle the relatively expensive and large-sized 3-axis gyro sensor from the viewpoint of curtailing the manufacture cost and reducing the size of the vehicle.